


Can't Live Without You (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “I love your River Song x Reader fanfics! I’m totally gay for River Song as well! Could you please write one where the reader saves River and is equally as sassy as River and in the end they both confess their feelings?”





	Can't Live Without You (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, I suck at writing. I’m so sorry about everything that just happened but maybe it won’t suck so bad? Idk, good luck my dudes.

“‘Ello Sweetie.”

You didn’t even bother turning around to look at who’d spoken. You knew that voice. You’d recognize  _her_ voice anywhere.

.

Professor River Song, a strange woman. 

You could never quite put together her past but you loved hearing her tell you stories from it. She would grab your hands, tell you about the adventure she’d just come from and then you’d watch as her mouth slipped into a smile. You’d always ask what she was thinking about and she’d never answer you. Instead, she’d teleport you both away to some exotic, far-off, alien place to show you whatever it was that had captured her attention away from you moments before.

You weren’t sure when you had fallen in love with the curly-haired, time-traveling archeologist, you just knew that you did. No matter how many times she put you both in danger or flirted with another person, you didn’t stop loving her. You couldn’t stop even if you wanted to.

River Song was the best thing to ever happen to you and you would love her forever for that.

.

“What’re you thinking about today, sweetheart?” You asked like always as River held your hands and smiled.

Then, as per usual, she whisked you away without a word.

 

Today instead of the usual vortex manipulator, however, she shoved you into the TARDIS. It was a rare occasion that you got to travel so nicely, so you felt honored. When you stepped back out of the blue box, you were suddenly in the middle of a street market. You could never place when or where you landed but the vendors surrounding you made you think that this was alien.

“What are we doing here, love?”

“You see that creature,” she pointed behind you to a glass cage which housed what appeared to be a Bengal tiger the size of a small car with antlers. “We’re going to steal it.”

.

.

.

As all things do when you hang around River Song long enough, everything went horribly wrong. You were caught nearly within the first few minutes. Apparently, the creature was an endangered species and therefore under special protection. Also meaning, you were in serious trouble.

 

“ _Terminated?_ ” you choked. “As in kill? You’re going to kill us?”

“Correct,” the man-alien across from you nodded. “This was a very serious crime.”

“Oh come on,” River sighed, “we didn’t even get  _close_ to the bloody thing.”

“Regardless, you must be punished. This is the law.”

“Cool, cool,  _cool_. Very  _cool_ ,  _very_ cool,” you nodded your head. “Just one question, there are only two guards outside the door, right?”

.

.

After a very impressive escape, you and River were running back to the TARDIS.

“Be careful!” You yelled to River as you make a tight turn. The alley that you’d run into was partially falling apart so that you could see a cavern right below the street.

 

The second River turned the corner though, you could hear her lose her footing. Acting entirely on impulse, you spun around and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back onto the slim ledge you were standing on.

There was only a moment of heavy breathing before you snapped on her.

 

“I explicitly remember telling you to be  _careful_.”

“You know me, never been one to follow the rules,” she gave you a darling smile to try and distract you.

“River, what would you do without me?”

“Probably have much less fun.”

 

“ _Seriously_ ,” you sighed as you took off again. “You could’ve easily  _died_.”

“I know, darling,” she followed behind you.

“You don’t understand. I can’t  _lose_ you River, I just  _can’t_ ,” you scolded her.

 

“Sweetie-?” You reached the TARDIS and pulled her in, slamming the door behind you both. As soon as you were safe, you pinned her against the wall.

“River, I  _love_ you. I have for a while now and I’m tired of trying to convince myself that I don’t because I do. I love you more than  _anything_ and I can’t bear to see you put yourself carelessly in danger like that.”

“(Y/n), I-”

“Don’t say it back if you don’t mean it, I don’t want to be another one of your  _flirts_. If you don’t feel the same way then just pretend that this didn’t happen but you have to at least promise to take better care of yourself.”

 

“Oh, you’re so stupid,” she rolled her eyes and grabbed your face. Then suddenly she was kissing you and you were kissing her.

River was kissing you like get life depended on it. You smiled into the kiss just before she slipped her tongue inside of your mouth, gentle but demanding. You had never understood why people said they ‘melted into a kiss’ before River. It was like suddenly everything made sense. Her fingers gripped your hair, pulling you even closer, you clung to her waist to stabilize yourself.

After what felt like an eternity, you broke away to breathe.

 

“That was-”

“ _Late._  I know Sweetie. I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Thank goodness you were worth it,” you chuckled.

 

“Shall we take this down the hall?”

“Don’t we need to return this ship?”

“It’s a  _time_ machine darling, we’ve got all the time we’ll ever need.”

“Then lead the way, my dear,” you winked as she grabbed your hand and gave you that smile she always did right before and adventure. Only this time, you doubted it would be nearly as dangerous as your usual adventures but on the other hand, much more fun.


End file.
